Te Conozco Mas De Lo Que Crees
by Rizu-Motomiya
Summary: Laxus se da cuenta de que se enamoro de Mystogan y no perdera la oportunidad de hacerlo suyo. ONE SHOT L e m o n


Era un dia bastante común en el mas famoso y problematico gremio de Fiore, Fairy Tail, sobraban las peleas tontas de Gray y de Natsu, Cana ebria, Erza comiendo pastel de fresas, y muchos magos mas divirtiendose.

Uno de los magos de clase S entra por la puerta para tomar un trabajo.

-Es Mysto... zzzz...zzzz...- La magia del joven mago que no dejaba ver su rostro hizo que todos los del gremio cayeran dormidos.

Esa magia no funcionaba con el maestro Makarov ni con otro cierto mago de clase S al igual que el... Laxus Dreyar.

-Oi Mystogan ya veniste por otro trabajo?- Preguntó el rubio con la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-Si.- Respondió friamente.

-Por qué siempre eres tan cerrado?-

-Lo siento.- Contestó a lo bajo y se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

A Laxus, ese tipo de respuesas no hacian mas que despertar su curiosidad aun mas,. No habia nada que Mystogan, o mas bien el Jellal de Edolas le tuviera que esconder a Laxus. El ya lo sabia todo. Pero de alguna manera le preocupaba, toda esa seriedad le parecia preocupante. Lo suficiente como para disponerse a alcanzarlo.

Si tan veloz como el rayo era, alcanzó a Mystogan antes de que desapareciera entre la espesa vegetación que conformaba el bosque.

-Laxus.- El peliazul sintio la presencia del rubio sin ni siquiera verlo, la electricidad presente en su cuerpo le erizaba la piel. -Que se te ofrece?

Quizas Laxus no se habia dado cuenta de que en realidad, Mystogan no le preocupaba, era mas que eso, al estar cerca de el su corazon palpitaba al mil por hora, sus mejillas se teñian de un color que solo hacia que se le calentara el cerebro: Estaba enamorado.

Enamorado? Laxus? Y encima, de un chico? Esas eran las razones por las que el rubio lo negaba, pero por dentro, le dolia verlo lejos, lo queria con el, ansiaba poseerlo y hacerlo suyo, aunque el mundo los señalara.

-Que se te ofrece Laxus?- Repitió Mystogan aun dandole la espalda.

-Sé quien eres.- Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del peliazul poniendolo nervioso -Pero sé que tu eres diferente...-

-N-no, no lo sabes- Titubeó el menor dejandose hacer por los nervios.

-Dejame, dejame ver tu rostro.-

Resignado, accedió, se quitó los pañuelos que cubrian su rostro, dejandose ver.

-Identico- Dijo Laxus provocando un notorio sonrojo en Mystogan.

-N-no digas eso...- Agachó su cabeza aun avergonzao...- Sosteniendo el rostro del peliazul y mirandolo a los ojos -...Tu eres mas hermoso...-

Mystogan parecia mas que sorprendido, y se sorprendió aun mas cuando Laxus posó sus labios sobre los de el en un dulce beso, al separarse, el menor estaba mas que atonito.

-Mierda... Lo siento Jell... Mystogan... No debi...- Decia Laxus -Pero que mierda digo? Esta es mi oportunidad!- pensó y lo volvio a mirar y se lanzó a el para volver a besarlo.

Laxus besaba con pasion a Mystogan, adentró su lengua en la boca del peliazul y lo exploraba, despues decidió cambiar su boca por su cuello buscando sus puntos sensibles mientras que el chico debajo de el se limitaba a soltar suspiros.

El rubio procedió quitando las ropas del chico mientras que iba soltando besos a las partes de su cuerpo que iban quedando al descubierto.

-L-laxus y-yo...- Decia con la respiracion entrecortada.

-No digas nada Mystogan- Lo terminó de desnudar -O deberia decir... El otro Jellal?- Apretó la entrepierna del peliazul.

-Ahhh!- Atinó a gemir cuando sintió como el Dragon Slayer lo manoseaba a su antojo.

-Jeje, parece que ya estas bastante animado por aquí...- Dijo mientras se desnudaba por completo y dirigia su rostro al miembro erecto de Mystogan el cual aclamaba atención.

-Laxus... Q-que vas a hacerme?- decia el menor sonrojado y sudando.

-Te voy a violar claro...- Sonrió antes de pasar su lengua por el pene de Mystogan arrancando un grave gemido por parte del peliazul. Laxus esta vez decidió engullirselo todo y comenzar a succionar ese delicioso pene. Todo lo que hacia era para brindarle placer a su Jellal.

-Ahhhh Laxuuus! Ahh...- Gemia inconteniblemente, la felación provocada por el mayor lo volvia loco, simplemente se entregó al placer.

-Te gusta?- Preguntó en medio de su labor succionando mas fuerte y haciendo formas con su lengua en el miembro de Mystogan.

-S-siii... ahhh- Edo-Jellal habia comenzado a mover sus caderas penetrando la boca del rubio -M-me... me corro!- terminó derramando su semilla en la boca de Laxus quien lo saboreo y se relamió los labios

-Delicioso...- Metió uno de sus dedos a su boca -Ahora sigues tu ricurita...- lo miró pervertidamente provocando un gran sonrojo en el chico debajo de el. -Abre tus piernas- ordenó Laxus y Mystogan le obedeció dejando expuesta su entrada, Laxus sonrió y metió un dedo en su entrada.

-Ahhhh...!- El peliazul apretó sus ojos al sentir el grueso dedo de Laxus invadiendo su interior, volvió a apretarlos al sentir el segundo dedo. -Ahhhhh! Laxus!- Gemia al sentir como Laxus movia sus dedos dentro de el.

-Ya estas listo.- El Dragon Slayer tomó su duro e hinchado miembro y lo llevo hacia la entrada virgen de Mystogan. Poco a poco fué introduciendolo en el ano del menor, haciendolo estremecerse hasta los huesos.

-Ahh Laxuss! Ngh! Ah!- Sentia espasmos en su cuerpo, cuando Laxus comenzó a moverse fue inevitable la verguenza que sentia al sentir como se movia descaradamente en su interior -Porque lo estoy dejando hacer esto?- pensaba mientras era llevado a las nubes en cada embestida que le daba -Ahh! Mm...! Ngh!- no paraba de gemir.

-Mysto... Jellal, Te amo Jellal!- vociferaba Laxus mientras lo embestia con fuerza.

-Aaahhh!- gimió a lo alto -Ahi, mas duro ahi ahh!- jadeaba al sentir como Laxus rozaba su prostata, era jodidamente placentero y como Laxus pensaba llenar a Jellal de placer se lo concedió penetrandole mas duro llegandole hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

-Jellal, ya me corro ah!- Seguía el rubio embistiendolo sintiendo como la entrada de Mystogan se llenaba de espasmos.

-D-dentro, hazlo dentro... ahh!- alcanzó a decir con voz entrecortada y corriendose sobre el abdomen marcado de Laxus.

El hecho de sentir la escencia caliente de su amado lo excitó de sobremanera llenando las entrañas de Mystogan con su semen y arrancandoles un gran gemido a ambos.

Laxus se separó de Mystogan y lo cubrió con su abrigo.

-Mierda, ni siquiera el Jellal de aqui es tan hermoso como tu...- decia mirando al cielo

-Laxus.-

-Qué pasa?-

-Cuando el Anima me lleve... Te quedaras con el Jellal de aqui?- preguntó con la cabeza agachada.

-Claro que no, seran iguales, pero no tienen nada que ver...- Lo abrazó amorosamente -Para mi solo hay un Jellal-

-Te amo Laxus...-

-Y yo a ti.-


End file.
